Daddy Kinks (M)
by VJin
Summary: "Kekasih 4D ku yang memiliki fetish aneh.."


**Daddy Kinks**

 **Cast : Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : comedy, romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : one shot**

 **Author : VJin**

 **Cover : VJin**

 **DISC. : THIS FANFICT IS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT CO-PAS AND PLAGIARISM, PLEASE!**

 **NB : WARNING(S)! YAOI FICTION! BOY X BOY LOVE STORY! JIMIN AS UKE! MATURE CONTENTS INCLUDED! SEX CONTENTS INCLUDED! GAJE! TYPO IS ART, BRO!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Jimin's POV**

Kim Taehyung. Satu nama itu kini kian membuatku kesal. Aku mendengus sebal setelah (kembali) melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan. Pukul sembilan , bagus sekali, Kim Taehyung. Dia (LAGI-LAGI) membuatku menunggu seperti seorang _idiot_! 

**_'nanti aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima sore, Jim.'_**

Seperti itulah janji (PALSU) nya , janji dan janji. Hanya itu yang selalu ia berikan, namun di akhir kenyataan, hanya bualan yang kudapat. Menyebalkan. Aku membencinya! 

"jam lima sore bokongku!" umpatku kesal. _See_? Ini sudah lewat empat jam. Sekali lagi, EMPAT JAM! Orang gila mana yang terlambat dalam waktu selama itu!? ya, hanya KIM- _IDIOT_ - _ALIEN_ -TAEHYUNG! 

"lihat saja, nanti aku akan mendampratnya." kuperdulikan lagi tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingku. 

Saat ini aku tengah berada di sebuah halte bis, Kim Taehyung yang menyebalkan bukan menunggu nya sejak belum turun hujan, sampai hujan sudah berhenti menetes dari , bukan? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan _Alien_ itu, sih? 

Aku merunduk, kemudian merogoh saku _hoodie_ ku, dan mengambil kesal kala mendapati ponselku telah . _Innalillahi_. Apapun itu! 

Ponselku kehabisan daya. Aku sendiri tidak heran akan hal itu, mengingat aku sudah berdiam diri di sini selama empat jam. Kuulang, EMPAT JAM! Dan sialnya, si _Alien_ itu pula yang meminjam _power bank_ ku. Kesialan lainnya adalah..dompet ku tertinggal di Apartemen. Hebat, bukan. Sebentar lagi, kalian akan mendapati nisan bertuliskan ' _RIP_ , PARK JIMIN'. 

Aku menenggelamkan kepala ku di atas tas ranselku yang sedari tadi kupangku. Kepala ku sakit, dan sepertinya aku terkena demam, aku bahkan dapat merasakan panasnya dahiku saat bersentuhan dengan kulit lagi, aku lapar. Sungguh, sepertinya aku akan mati disini. 

"Park Jimin?" 

Suara itu membuatku , jangan berharap yang sudah pasti bukan suara Kim Taehyung yang menyebalkan itu. 

"Seokjin _sunbae_." 

"kukira kau sudah pulang sejak jam lima sore tadi. Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kau sedikit kurang sehat?" 

Aku mengembangkan senyum tipisku, sebelum berkata."Kekasihku belum menjemputku." 

"ah~ ini sudah sangat lama sejak kau keluar kantor. Apa kau sedari tadi menunggu di sini? Mengapa tidak pulang naik bis saja?" tanya nya, raut nya terlihat heran. 

Sekali lagi aku mengembangkan senyum simpulku. "kartu transportasi ku tertinggal di rumah bersama dompetku. Tadi pagi aku diantar Kekasihku ke kantor." 

" _aigoo_.. mengapa kau tidak naik taksi saja, dan bayar di rumah." 

"aku ingin, tapi aku takut Kekasihku sedang di luar, sementara kunci nya selalu dia pegang. Bagaimana aku membayar taksi nanti?" 

"astaga.. ayo, pulang bersama ku. Kita naik taksi saja. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar sampai kau tiba di Apartemen mu. Aku tidak tega membayangkanmu berjalan kaki dari halte bis menuju Apartemen mu. Lumayan jauh, bukan?" 

"eum. Apakah tidak merepotkanmu, _Sunbae_?" 

"tentu tidak. Ayo, kita pulang." 

" _ne. gomapseumnida, Sunbae-nim_." 

" _ne_." 

Klek. 

Klap. 

Tatapan kami saling bertemu tepat setelah aku membuka pintu Apartemen kami, membuatku langsung memasang wajah marahku. 

"J-Jim, ma-maaf..tadi aku –" 

Brak! 

Aku membanting pintu kamar kami, memotong ucapannya begitu , aku sangat marah bisa dia tidak menjemputku jika sedari tadi dia berada di rumah?! Menyebalkan! 

Tes.. 

Tes.. 

Uh, mengapa aku jadi menangis?Mungkin karena aku segera beristirahat. 

Kuusap air mataku, sebelum berjalan tertatih menuju ku terasa berat.

** 

Klek. 

Aku dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka begitu aku baru memejamkan suara langkah kaki berhenti tepat di dekat sisi ranjangku. 

" _mianhae_." Sudah pasti itu suara Taehyung. 

"aku tadi terlalu sibuk membuat lagu, aku jadi lupa kalau aku harus menjemputmu sore ini. Aku benar-benar aku, Jim." 

Maaf? 

Sibuk? 

Ya, dia selalu sibuk! Aku jadi sangsi, apakah aku lebih penting dari pada setumpuk kertas lagu itu baginya atau tidak!? 

Tes.. 

Uh, memikirkan itu membuatku jadi , bagaimana jika Taehyung melihatnya? 

" _uljima_ , _jebal_.. maafkan aku, Jim. Sungguh, aku memang bodoh, _idiot_ , dan menyebalkan. Maafkan aku.." 

Aku membuka mataku saat ia menghapus air mata di sudut mataku, dan langsung mendapati raut penuh penyesalan dari wajahnya. 

Buukk.. 

Buukk.. 

Buukk.. 

"auuww.. Jim..sshh.. yayaya!" 

Tanpa ampun aku segera memukul-mukul wajahnya dengan , rasa kesalku selalu membuncah setiap melihat wajahnya. 

"menyebalkan!" 

" _idiot_!" 

"brengsek!" 

" _alien_ gila!" 

"produser sok sibuk!" 

"mati saja kau seperti ponselku!" 

"sana! Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" 

"aku membencimu!" 

"dasar _Alien idiot_!" 

"menyebalkan! Mati saja kau!" 

"hiks.. jahat.. hiks.." entah mengapa aku malah terisak hebat, dan langsung menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. 

" _mianhae_ , _Baby_.. _jeongmal mianhae_.. aku benar-benar menyesal." Taehyung memelukku erat. 

"hiks.. ti –hiks.. tidak tahukah kau berapa lama –hiks.. aku menunggumu, Tae?" 

"a-aku tahu.. _mianhae_.." ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali dapat kurasakan kecupan-kecupannya di puncak kepala ku. 

" _aigoo_ , Jim. Badanmu panas sekali!" serunya setelah tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku cemas. Tsk, kau yang membuat demamku parah, _Alien_ menyebalkan! 

"kau sakit?" 

Aku mendeliknya sebal, kemudian kembali memukul kepala nya yang bodoh itu dengan bantalku. 

"menurutmu, hah!?" ketusku, membuatnya menggaruk tengkuknya. 

" _mi-mianhae_. Kau sudah makan?Mengapa tidak bilang padaku jika kau demam?" 

"lalu apa? Kau akan langsung menjemputku, begitu? Cih, aku bahkan sangsi kau bisa melepaskan diri sedetik saja dari kertas-kertas itu." 

"bu-bukan begitu, Jim. Aish, mengapa aku bodoh sekali, sih!? Mengapa aku bisa lupa untuk menjemputmu?" 

"kau tidak sedang bertanya padaku, bukan?" sinisku, membuatnya kembali memasang raut memelasnya. Tsk, _kkumkkae_! 

" _jeongmal mianhae, Baby_. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk lupa menjemputmu, tapi –" 

"tapi kenyataannya kau memang melupakannya!" sela ku, membuatnya menatapku penuh sesal, kemudian menghela nafasnya berat. 

"maafkan aku. aku memang Pria bodoh! Kau boleh memukulku hingga babak belur, tapi kumohon..kumohon maafkan aku.." 

"dari pada menguras tenaga ku untuk memukul kulitmu yang setebal kulit badak itu, lebih baik aku tidur, Tuan _Alien_!" ketusku. 

"hh.. aku bingung harus berbuat apa agar kau memaafkanku, _Baby_." 

"pergilah." 

" _Baby_.." wah, apa tadi dia baru saja merajuk? Tsk, dasar sok imut! 

"pergilah, _Alien_ bodoh! Aku ingin tidur! Kepala ku sakit baik kau memesankanku makanan cepat saji atau apapun itu, aku lapar, dan aku mau minum obat."Kesalku, membuatnya kali ini memasang blank face , dasar _Alien_ bodoh! 

"tidak, dari pada memesan lebih baik aku yang memasakkan bubur untukmu." Putusnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. 

Aku membelalak sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas pasrah. 

"YA! JANGAN MEMBAKAR DAPUR DAN APARTEMEN KU!" seruku sebelum merebahkan tubuhku. 

Semoga saja _Alien_ itu tidak membakar Apartemen ini.

** 

_Gulp_. 

Euwh. 

Aku menatapnya lurus, sebelum membuka mulutku untuk menceramahinya. 

"sudah kukatakan untuk memesan saja, bukan? Mengapa kau terus membuatku kesal, Tae? _Cham_!" 

"ke-kenapa? Tidak enak, ya?" 

Aku mendelik sebal padanya, sebelum menyodorkan sendokku. "coba saja sendiri." 

Aku memperhatikannya yang mulai menyuap –ekhem, 'bubur' buatannya ke dalam mulut. Hingga ia menatapku dengan _poker face_ nya. 

"tidak ada yang aneh, _Baby_. Jangan membuatku takut."Komentarnya, membuatku mendelik semakin tajam padanya. 

"tidak ada yang aneh katamu? Apakah lidahmu sudah mati rasa, Produser Kim?Sungguh, aku tidak dapat membedakan air laut dengan rasa bubur sekali. Belum lagi kau..jinjja, haruskah kau menambahkan kari ke dalam bubur?" 

"me-memangnya kenapa? Kulihat para _Chef_ di televisi itu juga melakukannya." 

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, menelan amarah yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. 

"itu kaldu ayam, bodoh! Bukan kari! Lagi pula, rasa kari mu itu jauuuhh dari rasa kari pada umumnya, sebenarnya apa yang kau masukkan dalam bubur ini, hah?" 

"kari. Eum..sebenarnya kari sachet nya sudah habis, dan aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri." 

"berapa centi kau memasukkan kunyit nya?" 

"eum.. sebesar ini!" serunya seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya, membuatku mengusap wajahku kasar. Pantas saja lidahku terasa getir. Sial! Dasar _Alieeeenn_! 

"aku benar, 'kan?" tanya nya antusias, membuatku menatapnya malas. 

"benar, jika kau berniat meracuniku." Ketusku, membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Huh, Tuhan..mengapa kau memberikan Kekasih padaku yang seperti ini!? 

"aku tidak berniat meracunimu, _Baby_. Hanya –" 

"cukup, baik aku mengerti, Kim Taehyung yang tampan namun menyebalkan. Sekarang, bisakah kau membantuku untuk memesan makanan dari restoran rumah yang di ujung blok sana? Ayolah, aku benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang." 

"t-tapi –" 

"buburmu enak, sungguh. Jika yang memakannya adalah orang yang lidahnya mati , cepat tolong aku sebelum aku pulang ke rumah Orang tuaku." 

"ba-baiklah.. huh, mengapa harus mengancam seperti itu?" gerutu nya seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuatku mendelik tajam. 

" _cha_! Sudah! Sekarang, kau ingin apa, _Baby_?" dia mengusap rambutku yang terasa lepek oleh keringat, membuat sisi manja ku kembali keluar. 

"peluk." Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, membuatnya terkekeh sebelum memelukku erat. 

" _cha_ , sepertinya Kim Jimin yang manja sudah kembali." Ledeknya, membuatku mencebik sebal. 

"kau menyebalkan sekali, kau tahu?" 

"eum.. _arra_. Maka dari itu aku meminta maaf padamu, _Baby_."Dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, membuatku memejamkan mata seraya menyandarkan tubuh di dada bidang nya. 

"aku kira aku akan mati di halte bis tadi. Untung ada Jin _sunbae_ yang menolongku." 

"Jin? Laki-laki?" 

"eum. Kenapa? Mau cemburu? Ini bukan saatnya kau cemburu, tahu! Jika tidak ada dia, aku pasti akan benar-benar mati di sana. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya!" 

"iya-iya.. aku akan berterima kasih padanya jika bertemu besok. _Mianhae_ , eum?" 

"eum, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku masih kesal padamu." 

"hh.. lalu, aku harus apa agar kau tak kesal lagi padaku, _Baby_? _Please tell me_." 

"aku ingin kau membuang kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu!" aku memainkan jemarinya dalam genggaman ku, kemudian mendongak untuk mendapati ekspresi lelahnya. 

" _Baby_ , kau tahu 'kan kalau kertas-kertas itu adalah hasil -kertas itu yang membantuku menerima uang dari para musisi dan agensi untuk menghidupi kita kau ingin aku berhenti membuat lagu, berarti kau harus siap untuk kehilangan mimpi kita untuk kuyakin orang tuamu takkan setuju menikahkan Putra nya dengan seorang pengangguran." 

Aku memajukan bibirku kesal, kemudian kembali menatapnya yang langsung mengecup bibirku kilat, membuatku merona. 

"baiklah! Tidak usah membuangnya, paling tidak jangan terlalu fokus pada kertas-kertas itu maupun alat musikmu yang lain jika sedang bersamaku! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti patung bernafas, kau tahu?Dan itu sangat-amat menyebalkan!" 

" _yes, I will, Babe. What's next? Give you deeply kisses every time_ , eum?" 

Aku menatapnya sebal, sebelum memukul pelan dada nya. 

"itu sih mau mu saja, _Mr. Perv Producer_!" 

"memangnya _Mrs_. Kim ini tidak mau, eum?" godanya seraya menatapku nakal. Sial, mengapa wajahku cepat sekali memanas jika ia menatapku seperti itu? 

"ti-tidak!" _shit_ , mengapa aku jadi tergugup?! _See_? Dia jadi menertawakanku, 'kan! 

" _really? You must be regret it, Baby_." 

" _never_!" 

" _are you sure, Baby_?" dia sudah menarik daguku, membuatku menatapnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan nakal itu lagi. 

" _s-sure_.." 

" _I doubt it_." 

_Chu_ ~ 

Ia langsung memerangkap bibirku, melumatnya intens, namun masih menyisakan kelembutan di setiap lumatannya. Sial, mengapa aku jadi mulai terbawa suasana? 

Persetan! Kini aku sudah merangkak naik dan duduk di pangkuannya, sementara kedua lenganku sudah berada di tengkuknya, sesekali mendorongnya, meminta nya untuk semakin memperdalam pagutan kami. 

Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi terduduk tegap dengan punggung bersandar nyaman pada _headbed_ kami. 

"nggghhh.." lenguhan pertamaku kala tangan nakalnya mulai merambat, dan meremas paha dalamku dengan gerakan sensual, membuatku merasakan sesuatu dalam perutku bergerak lincah. 

Satu tangannya menjalar naik, hingga aku merasa piyama tidurku tersingkap ke atas, dan tangan lihai nya mulai bermain-main mengusap memutar perut datarku, membuatku semakin menggila. 

"aaahhh.." desahku disela pagutan 'panas' kami. 

Dia kembali memagutku, kali ini ia menambahkan lidahnya untuk beraksi di dalam rongga mulutku, membuatku mengerang merasakan geli dan nikmat kala lidah nakal itu menggelitik langit-langit mulutku. 

"nggghhh.." lenguhku keras saat ia mulai nakal memilin kedua _nipple_ ku dengan tangan satunya, sementara tangan yang lain mulai bergerak ke belakang, meremas bokongku dengan kasar. 

Plop. 

"aaahhh! TAEE!" desahku keras saat Taehyung mulai meremas _penis_ ku yang masih berbalut celana piyama. 

"ya, _Baby_?" 

Slurp.. 

"ngghh.. aaahh.. ngaaaahh.." dia mulai menjilati kedua _nipple_ ku bergantian setelah dengan cepat membuka piyama ku, dan melemparnya asal ke lantai. 

"oohh.. sshh.. T-Taeeehh.." 

Aku menekan kepalanya agar memberikan kenikmatan lebih saat ia tengah menghisap kedua _nipple_ ku bergantian, sesekali ia akan menggigit kecil disana, menghisap kulit di sekitar putingku, menciptakan beberapa kissmark di sana. 

mulai merasakan _penis_ ku menegak, namun sepertinya Taehyung masih betah berlama-lama melakukan _foreplay_. Reflek aku menggerakkan bokongku maju-mundur, merasakan sendiri betapa keras nya miliknya di bawah sana yang menekan langsung pintu analku. 

"woo.. lihat siapa yang _pervert_ sekarang, _Mrs_. Kim." Dendangnya dengan nada meledek, membuatku menatapnya sebal dengan pupilku yang sudah berlapiskan nafsu. 

"ce-cepat, Taeehh.. aahhh.. ma-masuki.. a–" 

Ting..toongg.. 

_Damn_! Siapa yang menekan bel di saat seperti ini!? 

"makananmu sepertinya sudah datang, _Baby_." Ujarnya setelah mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berlapiskan saliva kami. 

"t-tapi –" 

"waktunya makan!" serunya tanpa dosa, membuatku menatapnya memelas kala ia dengan mudah memindahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. 

"T-Tae!" 

Sret. 

_Bite_. 

"nggghh.." 

Dia menggigit perpotongan leherku sebelum beranjak dari ranjang kami, membuatku mengerang nikmat dan perih di saat yang bersamaan. 

_Cup_. 

Dia mengecup hasil _kissmark_ nya, sebelum menatapku dengan seringai nya. 

"kau harus makan malam, dan aku juga akan 'makan' bersamamu, _Baby_. Tunggu sebentar, harus membayar." 

Setelahnya ia secepat kilat menghilang di balik pintu, hingga aku dapat mendengar suara nya yang tengah berbincang bersama sang pengantar makanan, membuatku langsung menatap pasrah _penis_ ku yang sudah mengacung tegak. Bersabarlah, Park Jimin. mengapa kau seliar ini? 

Klek. 

" _dinner time, Baby_." Dendang nya seraya mengayunkan plastik putih yang kuyakin berisi makanan yang sebelumnya kami pesan. 

"kau juga makan, Tae?" tanyaku seraya memakai kembali piyama ku. 

"a-a.. _don't you dare to wear it back, Baby_." Dendang nya seraya menghampiriku. 

"ke-kenapa? A-aku mau makan, Tae." 

" _yes, you will. And I also have to EAT MY DINNER_." 

"a-apa –Tae!" pekikku kala ia sudah mengangkat tubuhku ala _Bridal style_ menuju meja makan, sementara ia juga menjinjing plastik tadi di salah satu tangannya. 

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, kemudian membawaku duduk di pangkuannya. 

" _cha, let's eat_!" 

_Slurp_.. 

Ia menjilat daun telinga ku, membuatku spontan terpejam menahan desahan. Si-sial, apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan!? Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menikmati makan malamku jika..ia terus menggodaku seperti ini? 

"buka bungkus nya, Sayang. Nikmati **_Jjajangmyun_** mu." Bisiknya, sebelum ia menghisap daun telinga ku, membuatku mengejang menahan geli. 

"T-Tae, ba-bagaimana –" 

" _Daddy, Babe. Call me Daddy, I'm your Daddy, Son_." Bisiknya, membuatku mengernyit. _Hell_ , sejak kapan –ah, aku mengerti! Ingin bermain _Daddy-Son_ sepertinya. _Shit_ , aku heran mengapa Kekasihku ini memiliki _fetish_ aneh seperti.. _Daddy Kinks when we have sexs_. 

" _D-Daddy_ , ba-bagaimana aku membuka bungkus nya, jika kau –aahnn..menggodaku terus?" 

Dia terkekeh, hingga tangannya menangkap tanganku yang masih berada di atas meja. 

"kalau begitu biar _Daddy_ bukakan untukmu, sebagai gantinya.. manjakan milik _Daddy_ , Sayang." 

"t-tapi, _Daddy_ –AKH!" 

"seperti ini, _Baby_. Haruskah _Daddy_ mengajarimu terus, eum? _Slurp_." Taehyung terus memijat pelan kejantananku di bawah sana, sementara tangan yang lain mulai bergerak meraih plastik putih tadi. 

Aku mulai mengikuti permainannya, memutar tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya, lalu tanganku mulai bergerak meremas –memompa kasar kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras dan menekan bokong ku di bawah sana. 

"sshh.. _good job, Son_.. hh.. ssshh.." 

Cup. 

Cup. 

_Slurp_. 

Aku mengecup jakun nya, kemudian menghisap nya kuat, membuatnya menengadah dengan mata terpejam menikmati. 

"jangan nakal, _Baby_. _Daddy_ sedang menyiapkan makananmu, setelahnya _Daddy_ akan memakan 'makanan' _Daddy_."Ujar Taehyung seraya meremas-remas bokongku, membuatku meringis. 

" _cha_! Silahkan makan **_Jjajangmyun_** dan **_Kimbap_** mu, Sayang." 

Hap! 

Taehyung dengan mudah dapat mengangkat tubuhku, dan memutarku, hingga kini aku kembali berhadapan dengan meja makan. 

Terpaksa aku mulai memisahkan sumpitku, dan mulai mengaduk **_Jjajangmyun_** ku dengan itu, hingga di suapan pertama, Taehyung membuatku tersedak karena tangan nakalnya meremas _penis_ ku dengan kasar. 

"makan perlahan, Sayang." Bisiknya, dan setelahnya tangannya bergerak menarik turun celana tidur ku dengan sekali tarikan, membuatku membelalakkan mata. 

"mmhh..mmmhhhnn.." 

"makan, Sayang. _Daddy_ sedang makan juga."Tegurnya saat aku tak lagi menyuap **_Jjajangmyun_** ku, dan sibuk mendesah disela kunyahanku kala tangan nakalnya semakin intens memompa kejantanan , dia membuatku frustasi. 

Sret. 

Aku membusungkan dada saat tangannya memilin kedua _nipple_ ku. 

"AAHHH.. _D-DADDY_! HH.. _DADDYYY_ … HHH.." jeritku mendesah saat ia mengocok _penis_ ku dengan cepat sekaligus mengulum kedua nipple ku bergantian. 

"makan, _Son_!" 

"a-ahhnn.. _n-ne_.. oohh.." 

_Slurp_. 

"ngghh.. nyaaahhh.. uhukk.. uhuuukk.." 

"sudah _Daddy_ bilang untuk makan dengan benar, bukan?" 

Taehyung meneguk air putih dalam gelas ku, kemudian meraih daguku untuk mentransfer air yang sebelumnya ia minum ke dalam mulutku, lalu dengan cepat aku meneguknya untuk meredakan batuk ku. 

"aaahh.. ssshhh.. _D-Daddy_..j-jangannhh.. disanaahh.." Taehyung memberikan _kissmark_ baru di sekujur leherku. _Shit_ , bagaimana jika teman-teman di kantor melihatnya besok? 

"jangan mencoba membantah, _Daddy_." 

" _n-ne_.. ngghh.. _ne_ , _Daddy_.. _mianhae_.." 

Taehyung semakin cepat mengocok _penis_ ku, hingga aku dapat merasakan sesuatu bergumul di dasar perutku, sementara rasa linu dan nikmat dapat kurasakan di batang _penis_ ku. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan klimaks. 

"a-ahhnn.. _D-Daddy_..hh.. a-aku.. ngghhh.." 

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membuatku menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapnya sebal. _Shit_ , dia menggagalkan klimaks pertama ku. 

"kekeke.. sabar, Sayang. Jangan menatapku seperti membuat 'Adik ku' semakin tegang dan keras dengan tatapan seksimu itu." 

_Blush_. 

Aku merona mendengar _dirty talk_ , mengapa aku bisa memiliki Kekasih sepertinya? Bermulut manis, bertingkah konyol, dan pelupa. Namun sangat _Kinky_ dalam urusan . 

Srek.. 

"cium _Daddy_ , _Baby_." Titahnya, membuatku semakin merona. 

Aku meletakkan sumpitku, kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya, mempertemukan bibir kami. Kulumat lembut bibir kami, namun ia membalasku dengan lumatan kasar dan panas. Hingga.. 

JLEB. 

"NGGHHH!" jeritku tertahan kala ia menekan tengkukku, menahan pergerakan kepala ku saat hendak melepas pagutan kami untuk menjerit kala ia dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhku untuk memasukkan _penis_ nya dengan sekali hentak ke dalam lubangku. 

"NGGHH… NGGHHH.. MPPHHHH.." jeritku tertahan saat ia langsung menaik-turunkan tubuhku, tak membiarkanku sedetik pun beradaptasi dengan penis besar-keras nya. 

Plop. 

"AAHH.. YE-YEAAHH.. OOHH.. THERE.. LA-LAGIHH, TAE.. HH.. NYAAAHH.." desahku keras bagai binal sial kala _penis_ nya berhasil menusuk prostat ku, membuatku melayang. 

"kau tidak makan, _Baby_?" tegurnya, membuatku susah-payah membuka mataku. 

"makan atau _Daddy_ akan berhenti bergerak." Ancamnya, membuatku menatapnya kesal sekaligus sayu. 

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku berhasil mengambil **_Kimbap_** ku, melahapnya di sela desahan-erangan nikmatku. 

"ouuhh.. nyaaahh… mmm.." 

"kau nikmat, Sayang. _Daddy_ suka."Bisiknya seduktif, dan berakhir dengan jilatan tanpa henti di _nipple_ kanan ku, sementara _nipple_ kiri ku dimanja nya dengan kedua jarinya. 

"yaaahh.. aahhnnn.. _D-Daddy_..ngghh.. hajar terus lubang ketat kuuhh.. oohh.." 

Taehyung terkekeh, kemudian menarik daguku, membuatku kembali menatapnya. 

" _no-no-no_. _Daddy_ tidak menghajarnya, Sayang. _Daddy_ hanya akan 'memakanmu'. Rasakan ini." 

Jleb. 

"AKH! AAHH! _DADDY_! OOHH.." jeritku nikmat saat Taehyung semakin dalam melesakkan _penis_ nya, semakin menusuk prostat ku dengan kasar dan cepat. 

Aku menaik-turunkan tubuhku sendiri dengan nafsu yang membara saat kembali merasakan klimaks ku hampir Taehyung sibuk memompa _penis_ ku seirama dengan hentakkan tubuh kami yang semakin cepat. 

"aahh.. aahhh.. _D-Dad_.. _DADDY_! NYAAAHHH.. A-Akuhh..oohh.. besaaaarr.." 

Aku merasakan _penis_ Taehyung semakin membesar dalam tubuhku, sementara tusukannya semakin liar. 

"keluarkan, Son. _Daddy_ akan memberi _mayonnaise special_ di atas **_Jjajangmyun_** mu." 

Aku semakin erat mencengkram erat sisi meja makan saat klimaks ku sudah sangat dekat. Pandanganku memutih seiring dengan.. 

"AAAAKKHHH.." desahku lega saat mendapatkan klimaks pertama ku. 

" _slurp_.. kelihatannya enak." Ujar Taehyung di sela geraman kecilnya, membuatku menoleh untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya. 

_Shit_! Apa yang – 

" _cha_ , _mayonnaise_ nya sudah ditambahkan. Ayo kita nikmati." Dendang Taehyung. 

Sial! Se-sejak kapan dia..menampung seluruh cairan ku ke dalam mangkuk **_Jjajangmyun_** ku? 

_Slurp_. 

Wajahku memanas kala melihatnya memakan nikmat **_Jjajangmyun_** ku yang diatasnya terdapat sperma ku.I-ini vulgar malu. 

"mengapa menatap _Daddy_ seperti itu, _Baby_? Kau mau?" 

Belum aku menjawab pertanyaan nya, dia sudah menarik rahangku, membuka mulutku, kemudian memagutku untuk membagi **_Jjajangmyun_** di dalam mulutnya padaku menggunakan lidahnya. 

Aku mengernyit merasakan rasa kental cairan ku berpadu dengan bumbu kacang hitam dari **_Jjajangmyun_** itu sendiri. 

"mmhh… ngghhh.." erangku tertahan saat aku sudah menelan habis **_Jjajangmyun_** di dalam mulutku. Ada saja kelakuan nakal Kekasihku ini yang membuatku tak dapat menahan erangan ini dia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat _penis_ besarnya kembali menggaruk dinding _rectum_ ku. Sial, ini nikmat! 

Aku memutar tubuhku, membuat kami berdua ini aku sudah berhadapan dengan Taehyung tanpa melepas pagutan mengusap-usap perut _sixpack_ nya yang seksi di tengah kegiatan kami, membuatnya menggeram rendah kala aku mencubit nakal kedua _nipple_ nya. 

Plop. 

"haahh.. haaaahh.." 

"aaahhh.. ssshhh.." 

"kau..hh.. nakal, _Baby_.. bersiaplah untuk hukuman _Daddy_." 

Sret. 

Praangg.. 

Hap. 

Bukk.. 

Hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik, aku sudah direbahkan di atas meja makan kami, sementara Taehyung kini tengah melangkah menuju lemari pendingin nya, mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuatku mengenyit. 

"untuk apa botol _mayonnaise_ itu, Tae?" tanya ku heran, membuatnya mendelik menatap ku. Apa? Aku hanya bertanya, bukan? 

"mengapa kau berani sekali tidak memanggilku _Daddy_ , eum? Hukumanmu akan ditambah, tunggu dan jangan bergerak sedikit pun." 

Aku semakin mengernyit menatap punggung nya yang sudah berbalik menuju kamar , mengapa aku bisa betah memiliki Kekasih super 4D sepertinya? Sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia rencanakan, sih? 

Aku menatapnya yang kembali dengan satu tangan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, membuatku semakin penasaran. 

"ini hukuman bagimu, _Baby_. Bersiaplah." 

Sret. 

Dia menaikkan kaki ku, menyimpan nya di kedua bahunya, membuat lubang merah ku terekspos. 

JLEB. 

"AKH! SA-SAKITTHH..APA ITU!?" jeritku kala merasakan sesuatu memasuki terasa terbelah dua. 

"ini botol _mayonnaise_ , _Baby_." 

Crooott.. 

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin berbondong-bondong memenuhi lubangku, membuatku mendesis antara nikmat, dan dingin. 

"aaahhh.. sshhhh.." desisku kala ia menarik keluar botol itu dari lubangku. 

" _cha_ , biar _Daddy_ pasangkan ini untukmu." Dendang nya, membuatku menatap horror sesuatu di tangannya. 

"tu-tunggu, Daddy. Ja-jang –AKH!" dia memasangkan _cock ring_ di kepala _penis_ ku. Sial, Kim Taehyung! 

" _D-Daddy_..jangan bilang.." 

"sstt.. kau sedang dihukum, _Baby_. Jangan mencoba bernegosiasi dengan _Daddy_." 

Jleb. 

"AAAKHH.. _DADDDYYY_!" 

Sial, alih-alih memasukkan _penis_ besar yang selalu membuatku menggila, Taehyung malah memasukkan sesuatu yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari _penis_ nya, dan bergetar – _vibrator_. Sial, aku bersumpah akan membuang semua _sex toys_ sialan ini! 

"aaahhh… aaahhh.. _D-Daddyy_ … ooohh.." 

Aku bersumpah dapat melihat seringainya, sebelum kepala ku semakin berdenyut menahan nikmat sepertinya menaikkan intensitas gerakan _vibrator_ ini menjadi ' _hard_ '. Pasalnya, benda sialan ini sudah bergetar cepat dan hebat mengoyak dinding _rectum_ ku. 

"oohh.. _D-Daddy_ hh… aakkhh..cu-cukupphh.. annhh.." 

Dengan frustasi aku menggerakkan kepala ku ke kiri dan kanan, sementara tanganku mencakar meja makan kami, berusaha menemukan pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa ini. 

"apa kau menyesal, _Baby_?" 

"i-iya..hh.. iyahh.. nnhh.. aku menyesal –ngghh.. _Daddy_.." 

"kau janji tidak akan lupa memanggil ' _Daddy_ ' lagi, eum?" 

"a-aku .. akuhh.. sshhh.. jan-ji..hhh.. aahhh.. ssshhh.. oohhh.." 

"baiklah, sekarang _Daddy_ akan memberimu hadiah. Bersiaplah." 

"ha-hadi –AKH! _DADDY_!" jeritku kala ia tiba-tiba saja mendorong batang _penis_ nya ke dalam lubang ku yang masih terisi vibrator dengan sekali hentak. 

"AAAHH.. AAHHH.. OOHH.. _DADDY_..HH.. DAD –AH! _DADDY_!" 

"shhh.. kau nikmat, Sayang.. oohh.." 

"a-angghhh..nnnhhh.. _Daddy_ … ooh, _Daddy_..hh.. aaahhhh.." 

"teruslah mendesah, _Honey_.. desahanmu membuat _Daddy_ semakin keras." 

"sss.. oh, yeaahhh.. yeaahh.. _deeper_ hh.. _deeper_ , _Daddy_ hh.. oohhh.." 

"serahkan pada _Daddy_ , Sayanghh.." 

"AANGGGHHH!" Taehyung semakin mendorong _penis_ nya jauh ke dalam lubangku, hingga aku dapat merasakan sesuatu menyenggol prostat ku. 

"YEAAAHHH.. THEREEE.. _DADDY_!" 

"sshhh.. _vibrator_ nya menggetarkan _penis_ besar _Daddy_ , _Baby_.." 

"oohh.. nnaaahhh.. ngghhh.. aahhhnn.. _pe-penisDaddy_.. hh.. oowwhh.. besaaaarrrhh.. nyaaaahhh.." 

"itu karena lubang ketatmu, Sayang.. ssshh.." 

Intensitas kecepatan gerakan pinggul Taehyung semakin bertambah, hingga membuatku ikut terhentak-hentak seirama dengan hentakan pinggulnya. Sial, klimaks ku akan datang lagi. 

"kau mau keluar, _Baby_ hh?" tanya Taehyung dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal. 

" _n-nee_ hh.. _ne_ , _Daddy_.. hhh.. a-akuuhhh.. aaahhh.. _D-Daddyy_..hhh.. nggghh.." 

"tahan, Sayang. _Daddy_ akan membuka _cock ring_ nya dulu. Tunggu _Daddy_ , kita bersama, oke? Hh.." 

" _n-ne_.. hh.. _ne_ , _Dad_ –aahh.. _Daddy_ , _ppaliii_..ssshhh.. aku tidak kuaaatthh.." 

Plop. 

JLEB. 

"AKH! DADDYYY.." 

" _ne_ , Sayang.. bersama.." 

" _D-DADDYYYYYY_.." 

" _BABBYYYY_ … AAHHH…" 

Aku dapat merasakan cairan Taehyung berbondong-bondong memenuhi lubang ku, beberapa ada yang mengalir membasahi pipi bokong aku sudah memejamkan mataku lelah, aku merasakan bibir Taehyung memagut bibirku lembut, membuatku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya. 

" _I love you_ , Kim Jimin. _will you marry me_?" bisiknya tepat di depan bibirku, membuatku sontak membuka mata. 

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, sementara dia sudah tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan serupa, meski terlihat lelah. 

Be-benarkah ini? Benarkah ia sedang melamarku? Memintaku menikah dengannya?Setelah selama dua tahun ini kita bersama? Oh, Tuhan. 

Tess.. 

Tess.. 

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir begitu bahagia, sungguh. 

Aku langsung bangkit dari tidurku, memeluknya erat, sementara dia senantiasa mengecupi tengkuk dan puncak kepala ku. 

"hiks.. _I will_.. _I will_ , Kim Taehyung." 

" _thank you very much, Baby. I love so much_." 

" _I love you too_." 

Dia kembali mengecup puncak kepalaku, membuatku terpejam damai. Hingga.. 

"ngghhh.." 

Oopss, sial! Benda sialan itu masih di dalam lubangku, 'kan!? 

"eh? Kau mendesah, _Baby_?" 

"te-tentu saja, Bodoh! Kau belum mengeluarkan benda sialan ini! Dia terus bergetar di dalam lubangku!" 

Ia menepuk dahinya dengan mata membelalak, "ah, _matta_! Aku lupa!". 

Tsk, dasar _Alien_! 

"cabut, Tae.. keluarkan." Rengekku, membuatnya terkekeh geli. 

"eum.. entahlah, _Baby_. Sepertinya aku lebih memilih mendiamkannya di dalam sana sampai pagi, aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu sampai pagi, dan mempersiapkan lubangmu, sehingga ke esokan paginya, aku akan dengan mudah memasukkan _penis_ besar ku ini ke dalam lubang hangat dan indahmu itu. hehe." 

"YA!" 

" _jaljjayo, Baby_ Chimchim.." dendangnya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. 

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG! YA! _ALIEN_!" 

"sstt.. _it's already midnight, MY FIANCE_." 

"YA! SETIDAKNYA JANGAN TIDUR DI ATAS ME –ahhh..MEJA!" 

"kekeke.. lucu sekali mendengar omelanmu kali ini. Hehe." 

"YA!" 

" _arraseo.. arraseo, Baby_.. kita ke kamar dan lanjutkan malam panjang ini." 

" _M-MWO_!? YA! BU-BUKAN ITU MAKSUD –YA! KIM TAEHYUNG! MENGAPA KAU MENGGENDONGKU SEPERTI KARUNG BERAS, _EOH_!?" 

"kekeke.. _anniey_.. kau bukan karung beras, _Honey_. Karena karung beras tidak memiliki lubang hangat dan super ketat sepertimu." 

_Blush_. 

"YA! BERHENTI BER- _DIRTY TALK_ , _ALIEN_ BODOH!" 

" _nah, I'm your fiancé, Baby_." 

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG! TURUNKAN AKU!" 

**-FIN-**

 **VJin**

 **cha.. ini FF pertama ku yang dipublish di FFN.. biasanya di FP yang ada di FB..**

 **tapi, dikarenakan tampilan note FB yang baru bikin kesel, ga bisa publish panjang..**

 **jadi, ya..**

 **mind to review? ^^**


End file.
